Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime series is an anime adaptation from the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series written by Reiji Kaitou and illustrated by Ruroo. It was produced by Lerche studio, directed by Kinji Yoshimoto and written by Yuuko Kakihara and its character design by Atsuko Watanabe and music by Masaru Yokoyama. The anime series is composed of twelve episodes and was originally aired from October 7, 2013 to December 23, 2013 on the television channels, AT-X, Tokyo MX, ytv, TVA and BS11, and on the websites, Nico Nico live, Nico Nico channel, Bandai channel and DoCoMo Anime Store, in Japan and was re-aired from May 31, 2014 to July 5, 2014 on the television network, AT-X, in Japan. It was released into six Blu-ray and DVDs, each bundled with an OVA, from December 29, 2013 to May 28, 2014. Background Episodes The anime series has twelve episodes that follow the light novel series' first, second, and third volumes. OVAs The anime series has six OVAs that follow the light novel series' first, second, third, fourth and fifth short stories. Music The anime series' music is composed of its opening theme song, Anicca, which was sung by Hitomi Harada, its ending theme song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, which was sung by Utagumi Setsugetsuka, and its fifty complete soundtracks. Supplementary Media The anime series' supplementary media is composed of two Radio CDs, its first volume released on January 29, 2013, around eight months before the airing of the anime series, and its second volume released on March 26, 2014, around three months after the airing of the anime series, the single, Anicca, released on November 06, 2013, during the airing of the anime series, the single, Maware! Setsugetsuka, released on November 27, 2013, during the airing of the anime series, the game, Facing "Burnt Red", released on December 6, 2013, during the airing of the anime series, a Special Song CD released bundled with the first volume of the anime series' Blu-ray and DVD on December 25, 2013, during the airing of the anime series, and two complete soundtrack CDs, its first volume released bundled with the second volume of the anime series' Blu-ray and DVD on January 29, 2014, around one month after the airing of the anime series, and its second volume released bundled with the third volume of the anime series' Blu-ray and DVD on February 26, 2014, around two months after the airing of the anime series. Staff Character Voice Production Broadcasting Station Blu-ray and DVD Production Promotion Reception Localised Releases Image Gallery Promotional Posters Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Promotional Poster.jpg|The promotional poster of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Promotional Poster II.jpg|The promotional poster of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime. Title Cards Logos Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo I.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo I (ver.2).png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo I (ver.3).png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo I (ver.4).png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo I (ver.5).png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Unbreakable Machine-Doll Logo II.png|Unbreakable Machine-Doll logo in the anime. Video Gallery Promotional Video Japanese File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第1弾|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第1弾. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第2弾|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第2弾. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第3弾|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」PV第3弾. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-夜々-|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-夜々-. File:【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-シャル-|【PV】TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」書店用PV-シャル-. English File:Unbreakable Machine Doll Trailer|Unbreakable Machine-Doll FUNimation English Trailer. Commercial Message File:TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣15秒CM|TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣CM2. File:TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣30秒CM|TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣CM4. File:TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」BD＆DVD CM|TVアニメ「機巧少女(マシンドール)は傷つかない」 番宣CM6. Trivia * In the anime series' first promotional video, Magnus' eyes were mistakenly coloured blue. * In the anime series' second promotional video's all versions and its promotional video's Charlotte version, Magnus' cloak was mistakenly made to be worn by the Academy's students as their formal cloak during the ceremony of Raishin's entry into the Gauntlets. * The anime series' ending theme song's video features its song, Maware! Setsugetsuka's, lyrics throughout it. * In the anime series' localised release in English, FUNimation had the characters that are British or seemed to be British dubbed by its respective voice actors with a British accent. See Also External Links References Category:Media